


演技派

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	演技派

是，优美的身体线条的确是芭蕾舞演员的必备条件，而与它并存的另一条件便是柔韧度，不能是良好，更不能是及格，只有优秀这条水平线，如此严苛的要求下，加之蕾伊骨子里的倔强，让她初学芭蕾时吃了不少苦。

时间在每天十一二小时的巨大练习量中走着，一直走到19岁，蕾伊终于得到天鹅湖奥杰塔公主的角色——虽然只是在某部电视剧中跳上那么一小段，她仍开心的拽着吴世勋去庆祝，喝多了，也被吴世勋办了。

第二天清醒后看着身边熟睡的学弟，再看看棉被下自己赤裸的身体，以及身上红红紫紫的吻痕，她的反射弧飞进宇宙黑洞，一整天都没有回来。反观吴世勋，好像什么都没发生过一样催促蕾伊洗漱，然后如往常骑着机车带蕾伊回学校。当天晚上，蕾伊换好衣服准备回家，看到门外等他的学弟，好不容易被练习压下去的回忆立时涌出，尽管她喝醉了，可是吴世勋情动的看着她的样子始终挥之不去，也是，她一直暗恋她的学弟，而学弟的样貌就是她暗恋的根源，任谁都会喜欢好看的人事物，她也不例外。

吴世勋见她出来，咬紧了后槽牙，下颌线紧绷，一副欲言又止的样子，却终究什么都没说，沉默着把小一号头盔塞进蕾伊手里，自己走在前面。蕾伊自也有满腹问题想问个明白，她想吴世勋是不是同样喝多了——不，学弟才16岁，昨晚就没有碰过一滴酒，可能是青春期单纯发泄欲望？这样的话就能说通了，但很失落啊，不是因为对象是她，而是青春期的欲望，也就是说，如果当时换做别人，吴世勋也会跟那个人做，一个必然事件。想了很多，却问不出任何，只好沉默的跨上机车后座，迎着夜风回家。

一直到家门口，吴世勋终于开口了，他问蕾伊刚才为什么不搂紧点就不害怕掉下去吗，蕾伊躲在背后的手攥紧又松开，她回答不了，尚在发育期的学弟已经有了大人的轮廓，以前她总会搂紧眼前的窄腰，一方面为了坐稳，一方面是她的私心——为数不多的时间里可以跟喜欢的人亲密接触，但是经历过昨晚她变得胆怯了，犹豫半天只好选择搭上肩膀，可就算是肩膀——不，哪怕是一根头发丝都能让她想起那张情动的脸，完全控制不了大脑。

“我……我……你不是前段时间受伤了吗，我害怕弄疼你。”她想了半天只能想出这个糟糕借口——不过是轻微的肌肉拉伤，吴世勋早就好了。

听到这样的回答，吴世勋低下头盯着脚边的石子，马路上一辆汽车呼啸而过，蕾伊无法判断她的学弟有没有冷笑，还是仍然沉默。

“那我……哎你拽我干什么？你不回家了？”

吴世勋迅速走到蕾伊跟前，拽着她的手就往楼上走，学弟力气太大，她挣脱不了。进了家门不等她整理这人变化莫测的情绪就被吴世勋按在门上，和学弟已经拉出身高差距，蕾伊不得不仰头看着吴世勋，那张好看的脸近在咫尺，甚至能闻见头发稍细微的尘土味道，她偏了偏头想躲开，却被吴世勋钳住下颌，开始承受暴风骤雨一般的亲吻，毫无章法，只是一味地摩擦啃咬，嘴唇上的毛细血管纷纷炸开，原本就饱满的唇部更是红肿，吴世勋不禁幻想面前人身上某个被蹂躏过度的地方，也可以这样红肿着，半张着，唯一不同的是那地方灌满他的精液，精液因为一张一翕的动作被吐出。

心里想的画面害吴世勋按耐不住，他软了眼神，捉过蕾伊的手放在早已硬胀的部位，又软着嗓子说：“姐姐昨晚明明很喜欢它的，也说很喜欢我，难道姐姐反悔了吗？”

她说过这种话？？？她到底还做了什么？？？

“我、我说的？”

“嗯。”

“我还说什么了？”

她光顾着昨晚的言行，丝毫忘了自己的手正放在对方最要命的地方，自然也就没注意到学弟暗度陈仓的打算。

“姐姐还说，”吴世勋凑过来，“身体折叠的姿势好辛苦，求我松开你。”

细白皮肤下的血管以肉眼可见速度饱胀起来，连末梢都充了血，以致从脸颊到脖颈一片通红。因为对自己言行举止太过震惊，蕾伊愣在原地反应不过来，便没有察觉一只手从衣服下摆探进，若有似无抚摸她腰部的肌肤。

“我挺好奇的，姐姐的柔韧度那么好，为什么还会觉得辛苦？”吐在耳边的字词带了热气变得黏黏糊糊，蕾伊无从分辨那是撒娇还是单纯提问。

“是因为——”勃起的东西撞上鼠蹊，陌生又熟悉的男性身体散发着雄性荷尔蒙，如一张网覆盖了蕾伊，“我进的太深？”

“够了！”她不得不对这位她最心疼的学弟严声呵斥，“嘲笑我很有意思是吗？”

对方讶异的挑挑眉，退后一步看着她，表情看起来似乎……很受伤？蕾伊当即后悔了，她应该用更温和的方式表达——无论从心理还是生理上都接受不了这人委屈看她的表情。

“世勋，对不起，我——”

“再试一次吧。”

什么？

“我们再试一次你就知道我是不是在嘲笑你。”

除非她疯了才会同意吴世勋提出的办法。

 

所以，现在的她是疯了。

赤身裸体跪在吴世勋面前，握住那根狰狞的东西生涩的舔舐撸动，味道说不上有多奇怪，更多的是沐浴露的香味——学弟很爱干净，每次练习完一定会冲过澡才回家。蕾伊小心翼翼探出舌尖舔着硬胀的顶端，那里严重充血，甚至嚣张的在她眼前跳动，舌尖划过留下亮晶晶的痕迹。

“对，就是这样，再往下舔……”耳朵享受吴世勋温柔的抚摸和色情的教学，“不用握的太紧，松一点。”

她太紧张，没办法控制手部的力气，微微蹙着眉向吴世勋求助，上方传来一声轻笑，接着，宽厚温暖的手掌覆盖了蕾伊的手，像教小孩子写字那般，教她如何取悦自己。

“然后张开嘴含着它。”

大概是气氛刚好，也可能是手掌和话语太具有蛊惑性，蕾伊失了思考能力，乖巧的跟着吴世勋的话去做。那东西很大，只吞了一多半就再也塞不进去，嘴角也被撑得发酸，她再次抬起眼向吴世勋求救。

“要放松口腔才行……”

不行啊，里面被塞得太满了，都顶到喉咙了。

“蕾伊能做到的，柔韧度那么好，一定能做到，对吧？”

柔韧度和这种事情有什么关系？！胡扯也得按照基本法来——“唔——”

后脑勺被一股蛮力压迫，蛮力压着她彻底吞下那根东西，顶端擦过喉部的软肉引起生理性反胃，蕾伊双手撑着吴世勋的腿根抗拒，可是双手不仅被提起高举过头顶，进出口腔的东西也变本加厉愈加凶狠，她觉得嘴唇都要被磨破了，口水无法吞咽，只能顺着嘴角溢出，如同连了细丝的糖浆落在地板上。

“唔……嗯……”

呼吸困难令蕾伊红了眼角，泪腺也被逼出生理性泪水，她仍向吴世勋求救，却丝毫没注意到自己这副模样有多可怕，多想让人侵犯。

鼻子闻见一点奇怪的味道，这股味道随着时间推移越来越浓，与此同时，口腔里似乎不再只有口水，染了那股味道的东西掺进口水，黏在上颚与牙齿，嘴巴里黏糊糊的，感觉很不好受。

一下很深入很深入的撞击之后，口腔被黏糊糊的液体填满，蕾伊条件反射把这些液体咽了下去，操弄她嘴巴的东西也离开了，她却依旧保持半张的状态，呼吸急促眼神迷茫。

“张大嘴让我看看。”

蕾伊听话的照做，一根手指伸进来搅弄舌头，手指抽出来带了几丝白浊，白浊顺着指尖跌落，然后那根手指点了点她的鼻尖，吴世勋笑着，像准备给予恩赐的主人，问她，学会了吗？她点点头，然后听见学弟说，可以试试别的了。

当时的蕾伊恐怕怎都想不到她不仅学会了尝试了，甚至着迷一般爱上了这些，如果哪天吴世勋没有用精液把她搞得乱七八糟，她一定会缠着学弟再来一次。时间在她未曾发觉的时候给她印上“吴世勋的肉便器”几个字，其实就算发觉了也不会反对，她心甘情愿。

有时候被吴世勋按在厕所隔间，双腿搭在对方的肩膀上，下体承受粗暴的撞击，两人衣衫整齐，唯独相连的器官暴露于空气中，紧身衣勒着那里很难受，蕾伊不得不主动扒开衣服，甚至主动用指甲将丝袜扯得更开，好让吴世勋进的更顺利。

有时候在更衣室拦住吴世勋，然后脱下丝袜握在手里再握住吴世勋的东西替恋人手淫，她知道那些被扯破的丝袜没有去垃圾箱，而是被吴世勋收起来，在两人见不到面的时候沾满对方的精液。

很多时候也会犹豫，觉着自己犯了罪，罪名是引诱未成年人，吴世勋只沉默的掀起她的裙子打开她的身体，然后扶着粗硬的东西进去，操的她连话都说不出。

但更多时候是现在这样，她趴在吴世勋身上为恋人口交，安心的将下体交给对方享受肉穴被手指操弄。能感觉到肉唇被掰开，花核也被温柔的口腔含住，粘稠的清液顺着肉道流出，再被吴世勋吞下。手指在肉道里转圈，像要把清液刮出来，刚要出来又被对方的手指堵回去，身体里面被这些水弄得很痒，想有个什么进来替她止痒。

蕾伊松开嘴里的肉棒，扭过头用眼神恳求吴世勋，对方却不为所动，甚至拍了拍她的屁股示意她专心点。

完全没办法专心啊，最受不了的就是69的姿势，可吴世勋今天偏偏跟这个姿势干上了，说什么都不放过她。蕾伊深呼吸了几次，决定曲线救自己。

“世勋，我……我自己来……”

说着抬起腿调转方向蹲在在床上，又将双腿打开到极致，露出又红又痒的部位。

吴世勋立刻明白了，他的姐姐这是要完成早些时候的交换条件——自慰给他看，吴世勋舔着虎牙笑起来，站在蕾伊面前，把自己的东西一点一点塞进那个温热口腔。几年下来，蕾伊的口活已经很熟练，她深知怎样去做可以让吴世勋不由自主晃动腰部——只需要彻底吞进那根东西，用咽喉入口处的软肉摩擦顶端，弟弟的喘息就能变得很粗重。

但是今天吴世勋拒绝了蕾伊的办法，只一味浅浅的进入，利用她的嘴唇按摩肉棒前半截。

“手指进去了吗？”

“嗯……”

“需不需要我教你？”

“嗯……”

其实都会，可若是由吴世勋来手把手教，她可以很快高潮。弟弟比她自己还熟知自己的身体。

“再放进去一根手指，撑开你的洞，有没有感觉水流出来？”

“有……”

“痒吗？”

“痒……”

“为什么痒？”吴世勋一边说一边揉捏蕾伊的耳垂，麻痒感又爬去被揉捏的地方。

“因为蕾伊欠操……”她眯着眼睛笑，嘟起嘴舔吻肉棒上的青筋。

“手指还不够满足你？”

“不够，想要更粗的东西进来……”

低低的笑声传进耳朵，吴世勋猝不及防挺身，口腔立刻被塞满，“为什么想要更粗的东西？”

“因为……唔……因为蕾伊是勋勋的肉便器……”她松了嘴里的东西，脸颊贴着肉棒磨蹭，半张脸都变得湿漉漉，手指也快速进出肉道，发出滋啵滋啵的声音，“蕾伊喜欢勋勋的肉棒……”

“还喜欢什么？”上方的呼吸已经不稳了，头发被揪起，那根粗硬的东西轻轻拍打着她的脸。

“喜欢勋勋的精液……”

“没了我的精液就活不了是吧？”

“是的，勋勋如果不射进来就不能高潮……”她从吴世勋手里抢走那根东西，张大了嘴吞下去，不停重复深喉的动作。

“好了，手可以拿出来了。”

蕾伊听话的拿出手。

“给我看。”

又听话的抖着手举起来放在吴世勋眼前。

“水很多啊，姐姐，”暖热的身体覆盖了蕾伊，“想不想让我帮你堵上它？”

想，很想，不仅想让你堵上它，还想让你凿出更多的水。

蕾伊慢慢躺下，双手扒开艳红的肉穴，那地方一张一翕，存不住的水因为翕合动作涌出，濡湿了臀肉。她急促喘息着，抬起一只脚轻轻蹭着吴世勋的腰侧，上方的眼睛一顺不顺盯着她，一副要把她扒皮拆骨吃干净算的样子。

蕾伊心里面很得意了。

肉棒挤开窄小的肉道猛地挺进来，进的那么深，连埋在最深处的子宫口都可以触及，然后退出去浅浅操弄入口位置，她觉得那不再是什么人体器官了，而是成千上网的蚂蚁咬着那里，咬出了很多汁水。

“全部……唔……进来……”蕾伊软了嗓子恳求吴世勋，甚至夹紧肉道去挽留。

“姐姐太贪吃了……不乖哦……”

当理智输给欲望还怎么维持白天的冷静，只能彻底打开身体引诱，再极尽所能展现自己淫乱的一面。

蕾伊主动揉搓起胸前两团软肉，一手探到下方细细抚摸留在外面的半截肉棒，然后用指甲剐蹭囊袋，“勋勋喂饱我我就乖了……”

话音刚落，肉棒就整根捅了进去，一声短促的尖叫响起，胸前软肉被抓的通红。伏在上方的人面无表情，下身动作却很凶猛，撞得蕾伊身形不稳，脖颈如濒死的天鹅垂在床沿，她不得不抓紧吴世勋的大腿，生怕自己被撞的掉下去。吴世勋一把将她捞回来，紧握两只无力的脚腕，抬起来压住她的肩膀，于是下体几乎悬空，这时候，蕾伊的柔韧度彻底体现，修长细瘦的双腿绷得很直，腰部呈90度弯曲，身体形成诡异的姿势。

吴世勋就骑在她身上，一下一下撞击着内里，能感觉到里面的软肉要被肉棒搅碎了，搅出不少汁水，蕾伊努力夹紧肉道避免太多的水留不住吴世勋，但是她忘了弟弟那根东西有多粗，几近填满她的身体，窄小的肉道与粗硬的肉棒严丝合缝，能出来的只有汁水，因抽送的动作涂满她的屁股和吴世勋的耻毛。

“太湿了……怎么这么湿……”吴世勋满足的叹息道。

“啊……啊……唔……”被干的说不出任何话，只能急切的呻吟。

“我干过你多少次？”吴世勋突然停下动作问她。

蕾伊迷迷糊糊“啊”了一声，浑噩的脑子回答不了弟弟的问题。

“六年，几百次还是几千次？为什么还这么紧？”

啪的一下撞得很猛，撞得臀肉直发颤，蕾伊仰起下巴拔高了嗓音尖叫，叫一半又被吴世勋的嘴巴堵回去，困兽一般呜咽着。

确实太紧了，像用尽了力气绞尽他，可越紧越想发狠操干，直操的松垮才作数。顶端不断凿着深处，凿出了不少水，淫乱的声音填满耳朵和脑子，害他失了理智，不顾自己与身下人的呼吸困难，一直往前探寻着，去找那个最柔软的入口。

那个地方因为情动早已显现出来，悄悄打开一丝缝，吴世勋很轻松就找到了，他放慢动作，鼠蹊紧贴蕾伊的臀肉，缓缓的扭胯去揉开那地方。过于激烈的快感让蕾伊咬了他的舌头，他松开红肿的嘴巴，直视全身瘫软眼神涣散的人。

“姐姐放松点，要射进去了……”

“嗯……唔……”

嘴上答应了，身体却无法放松下来，反而因为吴世勋的捣弄而收的更紧。

他故作遗憾的叹息，挺直腰背拖着蕾伊的臀肉将对方的下体放在自己的大腿上，形成一个紧紧相贴的姿势，肉棒被抽出再整根送进去，吴世勋一边看着那张被撑圆的“嘴”，一边加重动作，几乎是钝重的在打桩。一次猛地深入后顶端凿开子宫，铃口跳动着吐出一波一波精液。与此同时，蕾伊高潮了，肉道内部抽搐着喷水，快感散去她四肢百骸，指甲深深嵌入吴世勋的小臂。

 

半夜起床喝完水，吴世勋动作很轻的钻进被窝，生怕吵醒蕾伊。马上要排练新舞剧，他知道蕾伊的压力大，但他想不出更好的安慰方式，只好一次次用自己的身体去安慰，性爱中的蕾伊很放松，任由被他摆出各种羞耻姿势，也听话回答他各种更加羞耻的问题，这听上去似乎并不合理，但尚且年轻的大脑想不出别的办法，哦，有的，是陪伴，他可以一直陪伴蕾伊，这不就是他的目的吗？无形中把自己渗透进蕾伊的世界，等对方发觉已为时已晚，然后就离不开他了。

吴世勋为自己有些笨拙的方法高兴，就像当初故意脱光蕾伊的衣服留下那些咬痕，第二天再告诉对方两个人都做了什么，实际上，他什么都没做，他才不是趁人之危的伪君子，一切都是他的小聪明而已。


End file.
